


don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me

by withagun



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withagun/pseuds/withagun
Summary: There's a very good reason for the mask.100-word drabble.





	

Vagabond's mask is a huge part of his identity. Dollface finds out why the day a heist goes wrong and she resorts to the 'makeout to hide your face’ ploy. All the crew hears through the comms are chortles and noises of indignation as he pulls the mask back on.

'It's a fifty-foot billboard,’ she giggles later, confronting him post-debriefing. 'How did you ever think it was a good idea?’  
'Look,’ he protests, 'no one was supposed to take my mask off. It should've been perfectly safe.’ 

The billboard towers above them, proudly displaying the unmasked Vagabond modeling men's underclothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post but I can't for the life of me find it back.
> 
> Come hang out with me [ on my tumblr. ](https://fahc-rvb-rwby-mckings.tumblr.com)


End file.
